A Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by PastaLovingIdjit
Summary: This is a crap summary but it's a one-shot FACE family with a little USUK and Franada. Little America and little Canada go to England and France for comfort during a storm. Super fluffy. Rated T cause I'm paranoid


**Hey guys, authoress here. I don't normally do one-shots but I was struck with inspiration by a frying pan and this is what it ended up as, so hopefully you all like it. **

**Obviously I don't own Hetalia. If I did I would be too busy making USUK and GerIta scenes to bother with this ;)**

**I also don't own the song in here either.**

A Lullaby for a Stormy Night

America shivered and suppressed a yelp as another round of thunder exploded over his head. His room was dark and empty; his only light being the periodic flashes of lightning that streaked across the sky, distorting the objects in the room into frightful images that stayed in the young child's mind even after his room had faded back to darkness. America was scared of storms, terrified really. The hero isn't supposed to be scared of anything though! However, America couldn't help letting out a quiet cry as thunder erupted again overhead, tears streaming down his wobbling chin. He used to not be so scared of storms when Mattie still slept with him. Mattie got just as scared as America but it allowed America to divert his fear of storms into comforting his twin and the two of them would get through the terror together. America couldn't do that anymore because Mattie wasn't here anymore. He left with France a while ago and though England assures him he'll see Matthew again soon, America somehow knows that he won't be coming back for a long time.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Carefully he made his way through the darkness to the edge of his bed and dropped down to the ground with a muffled thud. Putting his hands out in front of him in a vain attempt to make sure he didn't run into anything, he began the terrifying journey out of his room and into the hallway. The old wooden boards underneath his feet creaked and groaned making his breath hitch as the possibilities of ghosts chasing after him crossed his mind. Another thing America was scared to death of, and the pitch blackness did nothing to alleviate his fears as he carefully followed the wall, the thunder slightly muffled by the new set of walls. He was on the verge of having a meltdown right there in the hall before he saw a tiny glow from the door on his right. He stumbled towards the light and followed the glow to its source.

…

Canada whimpered as lightning illuminated his bedroom for a moment before the dreaded thunder rocked the house, shudders running up Canada's back. He hugged his red and white pillow closer to his body, his silent tears creating wet spots where he'd buried his face during the thunder. He'd always been scared of thunderstorms. They were violent and chaotic and clashed with Canada's quiet personality. Normally by this point he'd have crawled over to Alfred's side of the bed for comfort. He'd always been able to make Canada feel safe even though he knew his brother was just as scared as he was. But Alfred wasn't here anymore. France had taken Canada back to his land and told him that they were staying there. He could still see Alfred sure, but he wouldn't be able to live with his brother anymore like they used to when all four of them had still been a family.

Canada sighed quietly to himself, his tired eyes blinking. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep without someone by his side. So he did the only thing he could. Carefully he scurried off the bed and made his way into the hallway. He ignored the howling wind and the groans of the maples and pines outside as best he could that echoed through the hall. He jumped a little as a particularly violent burst of thunder ripped through the house, the accompanying lightning briefly illuminating square patches on the hallway walls as the light streamed through the open doors. He picked up his pace, trying to see in front of him through the haze of tears that distorted his vision. Finally though, he found what he'd been searching for. The light of a lone candle illuminated an open doorway as Canada tottered over to it.

…

"E-Engwand?"

England looked up in surprise from his book and saw America standing in the doorway, his small hands gripping the edge of the door tightly. "What are you doing up this late love?" England asked gently, setting his book down on his lap. To answer his question another bout of thunder rumbled through the room. England watched as America jumped a little and gripped the door edge tighter, turning white. In the brief flash of light that illuminated the room England could see America' s tearstained face. He smiled softly and held his hand out towards America in a silent invitation. America ran as fast as he could through the room and jumped, his body latching onto England's outstretched hand and hugging it like a koala. England brought his arm to his chest and America quickly let go to instead cling to his chest, his small body trembling. "There, there Alfred. Everything's fine, it's just a storm," England said soothingly, one hand pulling America closer to him while the other rubbed small circles into the child's back.

…

"Fr-France?"

The tip of the wine glass was just touching his lips as the timid voice called out. His eyes found Matthieu standing quietly by the doorway. The small boy's hands were tightly clutching his pajamas and France could clearly see the poor boy was upset. Putting his wine down on the bedside table France got out of bed and gracefully lifted Matthieu up and into his arms. "Darling,ce qui est faux?" France asked as he gently began rocking Matthieu back and forth.

"I…I'm scared," he whimpered against France's chest. France glanced outside at the howling wind and crashing rain.

"Is it the storm?" France asked. He felt the child nod his head.

"I-I can't sleep," Matthieu confessed quietly, his body tightening as more thunder rolled overhead. France smiled gently and patted his back gently as he made his way back to his bed. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Soon this storm will be gone and the moon and stars will return," France told him as he tucked the baby colony into bed with him. Matthieu clung stubbornly to France's chest, his puffy, violet eyes blinking up at the older nation. France realized that just his presence alone wasn't going to lull his darling colony to sleep. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to think of something to calm Matthieu down enough for him to sleep.

"Oui, that may work…" he muttered to himself.

…

"How about a song then poppet?" England suggested to Alfred. The small colony was refusing to fall asleep and the empire had run through a list of possible ways to calm Alfred's antics. "You can sing Enwand?" Alfred asked, his fear momentarily being replaced by curiosity.

"Of course I can!" England chuckled and rubbed Alfred's hair. Alfred gave him a rueful smile but it was quickly erased as the wind suddenly shifted and caused the rain to pound against the glass. Alfred whimpered and buried his head back into England's chest. England sighed and hugged Alfred closer to him, trying to remember the exact words to the song. France had actually taught him the song a long time ago, and though he loathed to admit it, it was a pretty song and in his current situation he was pretty thankful to the frog now. He vaguely wondered if this storm had stretched out to Matthew's land. If so then he could bet France was in a similar situation. He cleared his throat gently to get Alfred's attention and then began to sing, his voice growing more confident as he remembered more of the song.

…

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

France looked down to see Matthieu watching him curiously with those large violet eyes of his. He continued on with a smile.

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_

Alfred huffed indignantly, wiping his puffy eyes to prove his point. England had to hold in a chuckle as continued singing, his thumb brushing away a stray tear that Alfred had missed.

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
_And its candlelight beams_  
_Still keep pleasant dreams_  
_I am here tonight_

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_The wind makes creatures of our trees_  
_And the branches to hands_  
_They're not real, understand_  
_And I am here tonight_

Matthieu let out a yawn, smiling slightly as he curled into France. France rubbed small circles on his back, his own eyes starting to grow heavy.

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_For you know, once even I_  
_Was a little child_  
_And I was afraid_  
_But a gentle someone always came_  
_To dry all my tears_  
_Trade sweet sleep the fears_  
_And to give a kiss goodnight_

England's thoughts drifted to France at that point. He supposed that _maybe_ the frog had been a good friend when England couldn't rely on his family to cheer him up. His thoughts were interrupted when Alfred let out a small yawn, his blue eyes starting to struggle to stay open. England felt the same fight going on within himself. He had to finish the song first.

_Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forests and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_  
_The rain will be gone in the morning_  
_But I'll still be here in the morning_

France smiled at Mattheiu's sleeping form on his chest. Doing his best not to jostle him for fear of him waking up he gently pushed him off his chest and onto the mattress beside him. As he reached to extinguish the candle light he realized the silence. He glanced out the window and saw that the moon had finally broken through the rapidly scattering clouds. He smiled as he extinguished the flame with his fingers and settled back into bed, drawing his darling colony close to his chest before closing his eyes.

England glanced at Alfred and saw that he was still awake, but just barely. "You're quite the stubborn one," he said quietly to his colony. Alfred managed a weak smile. As he gazed at Alfred he realized that it was a bit too quiet for a storm. Glancing out at the window, England smiled as he saw the moon finally making its appearance, the stars twinkling in the black sky. "See Alfred, the storm has passed." Alfred turned his head slightly and England could see the relief in his eyes as he gazed out at the moon. Then he let out a long yawn and England couldn't help but yawn along with him. "Alright, bedtime for both of us," England said. He sat up a little, holding Alfred to his chest with one hand as the other reached out for the book at his lap and placed it on the bedside table before blowing out the candle. Settling back down, England listened as Alfred's breaths slowly deepened and evened out, his small body relaxing against him. England smiled as his own eyes began to close.

…

A sudden knocking at his hotel door startled England. He glanced from his book to the clock and saw that it was nearly one in the morning. Who in the world was knocking at his door at this time of night? Everyone should be asleep in their rooms. As England debated on whether to ignore the knocker and finish the chapter or get up a burst of thunder exploded outside, distracting England for a moment. He wondered how Alfred was doing? He knew the younger nation used to be absolutely petrified of storms like this. However, knowing him he was passed out on his bed and in too deep a sleep to even hear this storm. There was another series of knocks on England's door. He sighed. Apparently whoever was on the other side wasn't going to leave him be. Grumbling to himself he got out of bed and made his way to the door. He opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise at who was in front of him.

"U-uh h-hey Arthur," Alfred mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He was only wearing a pair of sweats, leaving his chest bare and showing off his sculpted body. England's face turned red as he realized he'd been ogling at his chest too long and dragged his eyes up to meet Alfred's eyes, his face pink too. "Alfred what are you doing here?" England asked curiously. Not that he minded Alfred being here exactly, but he didn't want other people to possibly see this. Unlike a certain… _person_ England wasn't a fan of making his private relationships public knowledge to the rest of the world. Hence why he had insisted Alfred sleep in his own bed throughout the meetings here in France. "What the h-hero can't visit his awesome secret British boyfriend?" Alfred shot back, trying to hide the underlying fear in his voice. England crossed his arms, waiting for the real answer to why Alfred was here. A sudden blast of thunder answered it for him though as Alfred flinched at the sound. "Don't tell me you're still scared of storms?" England scoffed. Alfred avoided his eyes, confirming it. "But you've slept through all those other storms when you've stayed at my place."

"W-well I had y-you with me and the other storms weren't a-as bad," Alfred stammered.

"Why don't you just find Matthew then? Isn't that what you two normally do when I'm not here?" England asked.

"Ah, well I already tried but Mattie's not in his room. I, uh, doubt he'll be in there at all and I, uh, don't want to interrupt anything…" he trailed off. Ah yes, England was sure France was keeping the younger nation _very_ occupied with other things. "Fine," he said with a groan. Alfred's eyes lit up. "However, you have to be out of here before everyone wakes up." Alfred nodded and quickly scampered in past the British nation. With a sigh England closed the door and made his way back to his bed where Alfred was already lying. "So uh, I know why I'm up but why are you?" he asked as England tucked himself back under the sheets. "I was reading," England replied, reaching for his book. Alfred grabbed it first though and looked at the title.

"Really you're reading _Watership Down_ again?" he questioned.

"Give me that!" England snapped, snatching the book out of his hands and placing it on the nightstand. "And yes I was because it's a classic."

"You just like it because it's written by an English author and not one of mine," Alfred shot back, smiling. England just sighed and shook his head. How his heart had managed to fall for such an obnoxious loudmouth was beyond his comprehension. "You know I can just kick you out again if you'd like," he threatened.

"Naw you wouldn't do that, you love me too much," Alfred said, scooching closer and giving him a smile that sent shivers down England's back.

"You're such an annoying twat," England muttered, his face bright red.

"Love you too," Alfred said, happily wrapping his arms around the disgruntled Brit and pulling him against his chest. What started as a gentle hug turned into a death grip though as a rather violent burst of thunder shook the room, causing his boyfriend to crush him against his chest. "Al-fred," England gasped.

"S-sorry," he stuttered and once again England could breathe.

"It's alright love," England said. "Do you remember that song I used to sing to you when you were little and came in my bed because of the storms?"

"Yeah," Alfred murmured, his chin resting in England's hair. "You have a really great voice." England blushed at the compliment. No one else knew England could sing, the only exception being France but he knew better than to bring it up. "What I'm trying to say is to try remember it. Maybe it'll calm you down."

"Can't you just sing it now?" Alfred asked, looking down at England who was already shaking his head. He was pretty sure France wasn't above hiding cameras and voice recorders in these rooms. "Please?" Alfred pleaded. "Just one verse?" England tried to look away from the blue puppy eyes that they both knew he couldn't resist but Alfred made him keep eye contact and eventually the Brit caved. "Fine, but only one," he said. Alfred nodded, anything he was going to say consumed by a long yawn. England took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

Alfred sighed contentedly, his arms drawing England closer to him. England in turn couldn't help running a hand through Alfred's golden wheat hair still singing softly.

_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_  
_The rain will be gone in the morning_  
_But I'll still be here in the morning_

England finished gently and looked at Alfred who was on the verge of sleep. He smiled at England. "Dude, your voice is magic," he whispered. "It makes storms end." Alfred was right. The thunder and lightning had stopped completely, the only noise now the light patter of rain and even that was beginning to fade. "Glad I could make you happy," England said, kissing Alfred's forehead gently before snuggling into his warm embrace, his eyes already falling shut.

**So...much...fluff...I think I'm dead...**

**lol just kidding but seriously I've never written so much fluff before in a one-shot, like holy crap. I loved doing France though. Even though he's a pervert, like, ALL the time I wanted to show off his compassionate and sweet side too.**

**Also I'm surprised there aren't more Franada stories tbh. I don't know about you guys but I either see France as forever being the playboy or Canada's man, I don't know maybe it's just me, who knows? Obviously from this you know I don't ship FrUk**

**Translations:**

**Darling,ce qui est faux? = Darling what's wrong?**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas = Don't worry**

**Matthieu = do I really need to? It's a bit obvious doncha think?**

**Oui = yes**

**Just in case you were wondering the song is called Lullaby For A Stormy Night by Vienna Tag and it is absolutely gorgeous!**

**Alright I'm off to go write more angsty USUK ;) so I'll see you guys later**

**Also R&R? even if it's a one-shot it's always nice to hear from you guys!**


End file.
